Prince Naruto
by Taleteller1
Summary: Naruto never stayed long enough to hear Iruka's apology. Instead after hearing about the Kyuubi, he tried to get as far from Konoha as possible - and stumbled upon his own family. Harem (Inspired by Naruto: Heir of Whirlpool by Lord Rahl Master of D'Hara and The Heir of the Throne by MadHat886)
1. Foxhunt

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

Prince Naruto

Chapter 1: Foxhunt

He felt heavier than Choji after 3 weeks of all-you-can-eat-buffets for breakfast, lunch, dinner and snacks. But he was sure it was worth it, after all he was almost a ninja now. He only had to wait for Mizuki-Sensei and show him the jutsu, he had just learned. This time he knew, he could do it.

Just then Iruka-Sensei stumbled in the clearing. Looks like the final part of the test was about to start. "Hehe, Sensei your early, but that okay. I'm ready to rock the repeat exam.", Naruto greeted him. Iruka on the other hand looked ready for anything **but **the exam. "Naruto, what do you mean 'repeat exam'?", he had a very bad feeling about this. "Huh? Well, I gess Mizuki-Sensei didn't tell you? He gave me another chance to become a ninja! I had to get this scroll and learn one jutsu until he or another examiner comes to check on me. If by then I can perform one jutsu of this scroll, I become a Ninja. Great, isn't it? And it gets better: I learned a jutsu already! So all I have to do, is to wait for an examiner and show him what I learned. Believe it!", Naruto told his sensei.

Iruka knew Naruto got tricked befor he even finished his explanation - no small feat, since Naruto talks faster then Kiba could run away from homework. It was almost funny: the prankster himself got tricked. But nobody would use the forbidden scroll for a mere prank. No, this was clearly treason - and Mizuki tried to frame Naruto.

Just as that thought hit him - so did a shuriken. Damn, he had been so surprised, that he entirely forgot about everything else. Well, to late for this now. He had to get Naruto and the scroll out of here!

"Naruto! Mizuki used you! There is no 'repeat exam'! Take the scroll and run! Make sure Mizuki wont get the scroll!", Iruka screamed, while praying that Naruto would listen to him for once.

It even seemed so - until Mizuki opened his big mouth, "Naruto, don't you want to know why everyone hates you? I will tell you! You are the kyuubi! The fourth never killed the demon, he only made sure, you could never again hurt anyone. You are the reason so many people died 12 years ago! Even Irukas parents."

Naruto was speechles; that just **couldn't **be! But... a lot of things made suddenly much more sense. He remembered - how he heared so many wispers about a demon. Almost as if those wispers were following him. He remembered - how shopkeepers would throw him out the moment he set a foot in their shops. He remembered - how he would make new friends one day and the very next they wouldn't talk to him. He remembered - how Hokage-Jiji would cheer him up, saying he should be patient, because it was a very important trait for a ninja...

That moment the world came to a screeching halt: He knew! Hokage-jiji knew it! He knew what he was - and didn't tell him anything! After all those years wondering, what he did wrong; after all those years hoping, that when he got strong enough, people would like him; after all those years trying to find a single person willing to be his friend! Why didn't Hokage-jiji tell him!? Was he scared, that Naruto would try to eat someone? He had asked more times than he could count, why people hated him! What else didn't he tell him?

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he turned around - away from Mizuki and Iruka-Sensei, and ran. Ran as fast and as far away as he could. Tears started to blind him. Where he was running - he didn't know, didn't see, didn't care. As long as where ever it was, would be as far away from here, from Konoha, from this lying Hokage as he could get. He didn't even realize, that he still carried the scroll...

* * *

A few weeks later things have calmed down in Konoha. Mizuki was in prison and Iruka in the hospital. Everybody knew Naruto was framed and to be brought back to the village, if found. Alive and healthy! - thank you very much. But everybody also knew that since the hunternins didn't find him already, he was most likely death, or so far away, that they will surely never see him again. Almost the whole village celebrated Naruto's disappearance with a large festival. A few people were even worried - not for Narutos wellbeing, but that somebody might use him and turn him against Konoha. After all he was the Jinchuuriki of the most powerful Biju. Only a handful people were concerned for Naruto himself.


	2. my home and my castle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

Prince Naruto

Chapter 2: my home and my castle

Naruto had seen better days. Heck, the days, when he was homeless after the orphanage kicked him out, were better days! He was scared, lonely and cold. At least he had learned enough survival-skills in the Academy and therefore wasn't thirsty or hungry. He was also glad that he learned how to hide due to his many pranks. He had never seen so many hunternins in his life! He couldn't even give that scroll back or leave it there; it would just give the hunternins a trail! A small part of him didn't even want to give the scroll away, after all Konoha could get his due.

Naruto was making his way to the border of Firecountry - slowly, with great care and even greater stealth. Once there he henged into a normal-looking young man, who looked like he was a traveler and wouldn't draw attention from anyone. He wondered where he should go now - where **could **he even go? The Firenation had good trade roads to the north and west. So, there would likely be Konoha-Ninjas. Maybe the natives would even sell him to Konoha - naturally he couldn't go there. To the south was the ocean - that was a no-go too. That left the east. Iruka-Sensei taught him that there was a mountain as a bit of a natural barrier and even after the mountain was a land - the land of Diamonds he thought - with ninjas so strong, that only jonins were send there. Partly because Diamond and Fire weren't particular friendly with each other. Well, he should be somewhat safe there.

A few weeks later, Naruto was just reaching Daimonds' capital - Titan. He had **never **seen such a huge city - or **that **many women! He must have seen over a hundred persons already - and only 4 of them were men. And other boys were absolutely nowhere! He actually wondered if those people here had ever heard of boys - judging by the looks he was getting - probably not. He was looked at as if he were some sort of cute animal, that was believed went extinct! He had actually wanted to not draw attention because of the hunternins, but that was absolutely impossible here! Still he couldn't bring himself to worry - the people here were so **nice**. Girls wanted to play with him, women would give him sweets, shopkeepers invited him and gave him stuff for free and best of all - everyone wanted to talk with him. And **listen **to him! He was only in Titan for three hours, but already made a bunch of friends (all girls his age), got a meal and a place to stay - for free.

He had dropped his henge in the middle of the mountains, because he would need his energy after all. Besides, he was sure nobody in Titan would allow Konoha to take him, since he was quite a rarity here. Hehe - life was good! He could play all day with the girls of Titan. Which was what he was doing right now. Three girls had taken him to a forest near the palace. It was huge! Both - the forest **and **the palace.

They were playing hide and seek - in Konoha nobody would have played with him. Naruto was hiding and due to practice (because of pranks) really good at it, too. He was now behind a really large and thick tree, where someone cut a strange symbol in the trunk. He wanted to trace the lines of the symbol with his finger, but the moment he touched it, a light suddenly appeared. When the light died down, the whole tree was gone! And there were stairs instead - going deep down to a cave in the ground.

Naruto was sure this was a great hiding place! So he went down the stairs and on and on deeper into the cave. Naruto was surprised that there were so many different ways, sometimes even with a door build into the stonewalls. And that there was just** no end **in sight. Did this cave cover all the city? And why was nobody here? And were exactly, was here anyway? ... Damn, he got lost!

Well, he was sure to win this round of hide and seek; after all if he couldn't find himself, none of the girls would either. Still, he had to find a way to the surface - then he could at least ask someone where he was. One way in the maze seemed to go slightly higher, so Naruto followed it. It was strange, the cave seemed more and more like some sort of basement the further he got. Just that nothing was stored here and no house would need such a huge basement in the first place. But by now the cave looked like a floor of a high class restaurant - only without windows. But there was **still **nobody anywhere! Naruto had two hours ago stopped looking behind the doors - there where just more doors and ways. So he just walked in a straight line and listen for someone or something.

* * *

After forever and three days, he finally heard voices:

"...you know as...they will..."

"...better than...I thought you..."

Naruto followed the voices through a door - and found himself in the biggest and most beautiful room he had ever seen! The bed alone was bigger than Sasuke-temes ego - after he inherited the egos of his entire clan. There were huge paintings everywhere, in fact the "door", he came through just now, was completely covered by a painting of some impressive waterfall.

He found the two women, he had heard earlier. Both were **really **old - like 200 years. One was dressed like a librarian or secretary. The other was sitting at a desk over some papers and weared a kimono, that couldn't be described, because no words would ever due justice to such beauty. Not to mention, she was wearing more jewelry than he could lift! Naruto was rather nervous; he just got into some rich guy's bedroom and he didn't even wear slippers! Hopefully these guys had humor...

"Excuse me... I sort of got lost... Uhh, can you tell me, where the exit is?", Naruto asked carefully. He was ready to make a run for it. But, damn, it wasn't his fault for being here! There were no sighs, that he shouldn't go into the cave and once there, he had no way to know where he was going! That was a freaking maze!

The two women were speechless: Who was he? And what was he doing here? And what on earth was an unsupervised child doing in the palace? Even worse - in the royal bedroom?

Unknown to Naruto, he had just meet the queen of Diamond - and surprised her more than a declaration of war. Her secretary however recovered first - somewhat, "Who the hell are you?".

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Listen, I really didn't want to come here - where ever here is. I was just playing in the forest, when a tree disappeared and turn into a cave and I really just wanted to have a short look at it. Really! But then, the cave turned into a maze and I got lost and I was trying to find an exit like forever. And then I heared you and came here. I really didn't want to cause trouble!", Naruto quickly tried to explain himself.

By the time Naruto finished, queen Sari found her voice again, "Calm down. It's no problem, but I am curious how you ended up here. Do you think, you could find the entrace to the maze again? So I could make sure, nobody else gets lost there."

"Sure thing! It was in the forest, in front of the palace.", Naruto answered. So Naruto was escorted to said forest by the queen herself and her still stuned assistant.

Meanwhile the queens thougths were racing. Sure, she knew of the basement. But on every single entrace was a seal, that opened only for members of the royal family. Did a seal got faulty or even removed? But... that also couldn't be; the entrace would just be locked completely! And what was a little boy doing in Titan in the first place? There just weren't any boys born here, because of the bloodline. He also looked a whole lot like her daugther Kari. But that was even less possible - she dissappeared so long ago and would have girls anyway! Still. She couldn't help but hope... To finally have someone related to her - however distant - still young enough to keep the royal familyline alive.

And then she saw it: The seal that opened a way to the basement for her family alone. It was carved into the wood and still perfect. The tree would disappeare for her and noone else, not even her husband. At least so she thought, until this boy touched it and the tree vanished in that familar glow. The queen wasn't sure what her sentiments to all this was exactly, but her assistant seemed to share it - she fainted.

* * *

A short time later Naruto was again in the palace - this time he came through the front gates - and was trying to recover from his earlier shock: He had family! He still couldn't believe it! After all those years of not knowing. And what for a family! The fourth Hokage was his **own **father! And the queen herself was his great-grandmother from his mother's side. He had a chance to actually live with his family! Queen Sari used his blood with a seal that wrote his family-tree. The result was on a large scroll, that Naruto naturally clung to with all his might. They made extra another scroll with that seal, so he could keep his version. Queen Sari needed his family-tree for the council, because they would need a proof, that he was indeed related to her. He was going to live with his family! Already he noticed the first changes; a servant was sent, to get Naruto's things, and two women were guarding him - and talking with him to make sure, he wasn't bored. Best of all, they knew his grandmother - the daugther of the queen. So he was just listening to stories about her.

Meanwhile the council had as much trouble believing Naruto's heritage as he himself. "Are you absolutely sure?", asked Kora. Kora was usally rather quite and often said nothing during a whole meeting. Funny, she was the first to find her voice again after this shock. " I checked twice and I know both seals were perfect. Not to mention he was able to open a door to the basement.", queen Sari answered. "But a **boy**! It should be impossible because of our bloodline alone! And how could **he **know, when **we **had no clue, that a heir was still alive?", Kora still wasn't convinced. "Oh, he didn't know. He found an entrace to the basement and got lost. Hehe, he came out in my bedroom - and asked were the exit was.", the queen chuckled. "Well, that **does **sound like Kari!", Kora was finally convinced.

By this time the other members had recovered from their shock. "Does the prince still have our bloodline?", asked Namiko. "I think so. Otherwise the seal to the basement would have knocked him out - even with him being related to me.", the queen answered. She already knew Narutos existance would cause a ruckus. Not only in Diamonds, but in the whole world! (And she didn't even take Naruto's character into accout - god only knew what will happen, if he inherited any of Kari's troublemaking nature.) Other Nations wanted the Nature-bloodline forever and families with that bloodline wanted to get ties to the royal family. Since Naruto could get as many wifes as he wanted, half the world will probably come to Titan. That was just **way **to many people. She had to set basic rules before anyone got wind of Diamonds' prince! Which was actually the main reason she started this meeting. Sure, the council will give their own family advantages, but she prefered a future queen, that was native to Diamonds, anyway. Still, she wished this could have waited, at least until Naruto ha a chance to sort his thougths out. Well, she could use this meeting to buy him some time. Two month should be enough. Hm... the next school year starts in a bit more than three month anyway... Yeah, a wife of him should be well-educated, especially about this country. The girls should come a few days beforehand - maybe two or three weeks. And the numbers had to be controlled! Every group can send three girls max with a small group of escourts. Better make sure the escourts are limited too, before someone gets the bright idea to send 50 girls as escourts. Hm, for three girls ten escourts should be enough. That way three adults can look after one girl and one could help them with other things. Naruto can add or dismiss any girl at any time. And there should be a party to intruduce the girls, so Naruto sees the girls and for the girls to meet Naruto. Best throw this party around five days before school starts. Until then Naruto could get used to his family and to being a prince.

* * *

The boy, whose future was so thoroughly discussed, had in the meantime fallen asleep. His company/guards had already told him everything they remembered or heard about his grandmother and even a few anecdotes about his great-grandmother, that she would have never told anyone. So, with no more stories to hear and nothing to do, Naruto barely rememebered to send someone to those girls, that had played hide and seek with him. Just to make sure they weren't worried. Strange, how this very morning seemed like a lifetime ago...


	3. strange family

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

Prince Naruto

Chapter 3: strange family

The queen hardly remembered the last time, she was here. When was it? Thirty years ago? Or forty? It didn't matter. The education of young elites was well taken care of by her ministers, so it wasn't like she let this place root or something. Still, as she went in front of the young and obviously nervous ninjas, she couldn't help but feel guilty for ignoring this place for so long. It couldn't be helped, she needed bodyguards for Naruto, before his existence and lineage became common knowledge.

When she had greeted Sayuri, the poor woman nearly had a heart-attack. But quickly recovered and presented happily and a touch proudly her charges. Sayuri was director of the Cristalls, the elites of Titan, similar to Anbu in Konoha. The Cristalls stood at attention and waited for her orders - or an explanation, why on earth the queen personally came to headquarters, instead of giving her missions to Sayuri like usual.

Queen Sari looked over the rows of ninja and spoke to Sayuri, but loud enough for all Cristalls to hear, "Something important came up. I need a few of your best - maybe 10 or so. High-profile bodyguard-mission for quite a few years. No ties to any faction, that could hope to take the thrown after my death. Preferable on the young side - maybe around 16 or younger."

Sayuri was speechless. Ten Cristalls? For years? Loyal to the royal family only? What on earth was going on? And since when, did anyone, much less the queen herself, talk about the disaster that was bound to happen, after her death?

Well, first things first. Sayuri made a mental list of Cristalls, that would meet the criteria and called out, "Step forward: Kazami Sona, Rika Kanaki, Miyuki Nanoka, Kaji Suzuki, Ayame Yashako, Kyoko Akame, Tariko Yamata, Mariko Yamata, Haruhi Makani and Maya Zuki!".

All Cristalls were confused about the mission parameters, but naturally didn't show it. The ten girls got in a row in front of Sayuri and the queen and bowed, still hiding their confusion. While the others all left, the queen looked them over.

Kazami was a bit on the small side and apparently 15 years old, Kaji was in contrast rather tall, maybe 17 and seemed a bit dark with her long black hair and dark brown eyes. Ayame had a softness about her, like a mother, that made one wonder, why she was a ninja in the first place. She was completely calm and relaxed, unnaturally so for a 16-year-old in front of a leader. Next to her Kyoko was a nervous wreck, and tried desperately to hide it - failing miserably. Not to surprising for someone barely 15. Rika was also 15 and absolutely focused and serious. On her other side, Miyuki beamed at the queen. She didn't care what the mission was, she would give her best anyway, after all not many 14-years-old can get a mission from the queen herself. Tariko and Mariko were twins, 15 and stared curious at the queen for instructions. Haruhi didn't look at anyone, to shy to even tear her eyes from the ground, the 16-year-old was busy calming herself down enough to actually pay attention. Maya was the only one, not even trying to hide her confusion and looked questioningly from Sayuri to the queen and back. Maya was the oldest with 17, two month older than Kaji.

Queen Sari was sure that these ten young ladies would do great as bodyguards for Naruto and would likely become his friends as well. The entire procession went to a small office for the briefing and the queen activated the privacy seals. By now, none of the girls - nor Sayuri - bothered to hide their curiosity, so the queen explained, "Alright, you are too young to remember my daughter Kari, so I will start over 40 years ago. My husband and I only had one child - Kari - and when she was 18, she wanted to see the world before settling down and take over the throne. She ran away and left a letter, that she wanted a few adventures, but would be back before she turned 30. We understood that she wanted to see the world in her young years, so we let her go and didn't try to bring her back. Instead we waited. And waited. And waited. And waited some more. But at some point Kari's 30th birthday came and left and Kari still wasn't back. Naturally we were worried, even though we knew, she was more than strong enough to take care of herself. A lot of our best went to investigate, but lost her trail on the southern shore of Fire. We had no choice but believe, that Kari died on the ocean. The trail ended three years after her departure from Titan. By the time we found out, where she went missing, she was already gone for over 12 years and we had to assume, she was death since that time. I don't know, what exactly happened or why she didn't come back, but it is for sure that Kari survived back then and somehow ended up with the daimyo of Whirlpool. They had at least one daughter - my granddaughter Kushina Uzumaki. Somehow this Kushina ended up in Konoha, the Ninja-Village of Fire and had a child with the fourth Hokage. A 12-year-old boy - Naruto Uzumaki- my great-grandson and heir. You are to guard and protect him at all times. Preferable become his friend as well."

Silence fell over the room, while everyone tried to come to terms with what was said. Sayuri especially was dizzy with the implications. She was part of the search party for Kari back then and still remembered, the grieve for her, that showed not only on the queen's face, as well as the worry over what would happen and who would lead Diamond after queen Sari's passing. That worry grew with each year and was always at the back of the mind of all, who realized, what the lack of an heir meant.

The girls may didn't understand the political significance of Naruto's existence, but they sure as hell recognized the honor they would get by guarding the heir of Diamond. Of course, they couldn't agree fast enough.

So all of them went to the palace without even packing. Sayuri tagged along just to see the young prince. After a little walk they were inside the palace and in front of a little boy of 12 years, who was fast asleep. The two guards of the queen, who had been watching over him, stood up for a silent greeting. Nobody wanted to wake Naruto up, so the queen just carried him to one of the guestrooms, his new guards following quietly. Sayuri, on the other hand, had seen enough. With a small smile and a heart lighter than a feather, she left the palace and went home.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up quite dizzy and took a look around. Nope, he didn't knew, where he was, but he was already used to it. Since running from Konoha, he hadn't spend the night in one place twice. So that neither worried Naruto, nor did it got the sleep out of his brain. But the girls apparently out cold on the floor, sure as hell did. Other girls weren't even sleeping but standing around and doing absolutely nothing. Who were they? What were they doing here? (- other than standing around or sleeping) And where exactly was here? (Somehow that question was rather familiar...) Suddenly Naruto remembered the previous day and a few things started to make sense: the big room and soft bed. He was still in the palace and his great-grandmother put him here, when he fell asleep. But that didn't explain, why his room was filled with girls or why some of them were sleeping - on the floor.

By now one of the girls noticed, that Naruto was awake and promptly chirped: "Good morning your majesty!". That caused all others to turn around and those, on the floor, to rise to greet him as well. After such a loud greeting, the following silence sounded deafening.

"...erm... good morning ... as well ... um ... whoever you are ...?", Naruto replied. "Oh! Of course! The introductions! I'm sorry, I forgot it! I'm Miyuki and these are Kazami, Rika, Kaji, Ayame, Kyoko, Tariko, Mariko, Haruhi and Maya.", the youngest girl beamed, pointing at each girl as she said the name. "Nice to meet you!", Naruto grinned, despite making sure his blanket would cover his privates. He took a peek to see how much clothes exactly he was wearing. And took another to make sure - yep, he didn't wear anything! Hopefully, the girls didn't see him, when he was undressed. After sending a quick prayer to kami, that whoever took his clothes, was - please, please, please - a guy (not very likely with the number of males around), Naruto looked around again in search of something - anything - to wear. On the chair, he saw a few clothes. Not his own jump suite, but apparently a kimono. It was blue, thank goodness for males, rather pretty and unfortunately to far away from the bed to reach without giving a show to those girls.

"... Do you mind waiting outside, so I can get dressed?", asked Naruto. "My apologies. We are to guard you, therefore we have to stay in the same room as you. But we could turn around if you like?", Rika answered. Guards? Why on earth would he need guards? Much less, while putting on his clothes? Well, at least it explained, why girls were sleeping in his room. Though not, why they did so on the floor. "... yeah, I would prefer some privacy...", Naruto told them. After the girls turn away from him - some towards the door, others towards the windows - he quickly went over to (his?) kimono and put it on, before one of the girls tried to peek. When he was done, he said, "Ok, you can look again. Now, do any of you know where we can get breakfast?" This time Ayame answered, "Actually, the queen wanted to see your highness, once woken up. I was under the impression, that she wanted to take her meal together with you and discuss something."

Naruto was happy to hear, that he would eat with his own family, something he always dreamed about, when he was still in the orphanage. So he just grinned and nodded to the girls, who took the hint and lead him through the castle to a large room. The room was almost empty, only a big desk, a number of chairs and his great-grandmother with two others were there.

Naruto subtly and tactfully asked for queen Sari's attention, "Mornin' gran-gran!". Well, at least it worked. The queen looked up and smiled to the newcomer, "Good morning Naruto, did you sleep well?". "Yeah, I slept great. Waking up was kind of weird though.", he answered "Say gran-gran, why did you put guards in my room? I traveled from Konoha to Titan on my own! I can look after myself!", Naruto sulked. "Well, obviously you can't defend yourself while sleeping. That aside, you're now the crown prince of Diamond and my only heir. A lot of people will want your head, once your status gets known. Even an accident would be a catastrophe, because if we lose our last heir, we may end up with a civil war. Before you came, we actually **expected** a war in two or three years and couldn't do anything to prevent it. Without an heir, different groups will try to size power and fight each other. Now, that we have a chance to avoid this, I **will **make sure to keep you safe. Therefore the bodyguards. Think of it as a family tradition; your grandmother Kari and I also had bodyguards, when we were your age.", the queen explained patiently. Naruto didn't buy it for a second. But before he could say anything on the matter, his stomach answered instead with a loud and angry growl. The queen just smiled and asked innocently, "Would you like to get breakfast?". With no other choice, Naruto laughed sheepishly and nodded.

While they all went to the dining room, the queen invited (= forced) Naruto to a shopping trip in the afternoon, because he still had only what he had carried, when he ran away. But before that, he would get a tour through the castle and had to decide what room he wanted. If he was lucky, his great-grandfather would be back by the end of the tour. Naruto sure hoped so. After the queen ordered four carriages and twenty servants to transport his "bare minimum of necessities", he feared what exactly that meant to her. For him it meant clothes to wear and a kunai. Maybe with her husband there, the queen would be calmer. Not to mention he could ask both for training or at least a training room, so he could finally train other jutsus of the forbidden scroll.

* * *

Breakfast was rather quiet - or as quiet as 14 people eating could get. Nobody talked. Not even Naruto. He was too surprised how good the food was, despite not being Ramen, to talk. When everyone was finished, queen Sari started Naruto's tour.

First Naruto got to take his own bedroom. So the queen showed him a few rooms to choose from. The first room had been from his grandmother Kari, when she lived in Titan, but Naruto refused to set his foot in there - the room was **pink**. There wasn't a big difference between the others, so Naruto just decided on the room with the best view. His choice had absolutely **nothing **to do with the seal, he knew would lead him to the basement, that he saw on one of the paintings. Not that he planned on leaving, but a secret passage could always be helpful. Beside it was large enough to even train in. Come to think of it, he could do a few laps around the room, when he came back from gran-gran's shopping spree. So with his choice set, the the group split up. A few of Naruto's guards would get their belongings to the room and the rest would stay with him. A Servant was called to put the forbidden scroll in this room and then wait in the entrance area for the results of their shopping trip and bring everything in there.

The other rooms were more interesting to Naruto. Not only the training hall, dining room, kitchen and bathrooms, but also a pretty big library with a large jutsu-part, a beautiful garden, a pool-area (even with slides) and a stable with horses. Last he saw the room, he was sure to hate before the end of the week. He would get taught there; about Diamond's history and traditions, general politics, manners, decorum, strategy, geography and any subjects, his teachers believed could use some work.

Given his bad marks in the Academy, Naruto was beyond sure, he would hate it. So he tried to explain his gran-gran, that there was **really **no need and he was done with education anyway. Though the queen just laughed and explained, that in Titan the students in the Academy learned not only three years, but if they wanted to continue, they could learn five more years and start in a higher position. As a member of Diamond's royal family, Naruto had to attend those five years. Not to mention, he would need to learn more about his country anyway, so he can become a good king.

Naruto wasn't entirely sure what to think of this. He wanted to become Hokage for such a long time, however that obviously wasn't an option anymore. But becoming king? If the people of Diamond were anything like those in Konoha, he wanted nothing to do with them. And he sure as hell wasn't going to tell anyone why exactly he left Konoha. Who knew what his family would think of him?

Before he could sink deeper in these dark thoughts, a deep voice interrupted, "Hello Sari-chan, why did you send Tari to me? It's not like I was gone for too long, it wasn't even a full day and you said before, it wouldn't be a problem! What's the matter?". Naruto blinked and looked up to see a large and old man with a similar kimono as the one, he was wearing. The man was probably as old as the Hokage, but showed still more hair and a lot of muscles. He ignored everyone but the queen and seemed to pout slightly. Was this man his great-grandfather?

The queen glowed with happiness, "Welcome back dear. I wanted to introduce someone to you: This is Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and grandson of our dear Kira. Naruto, this is Tsure, my husband and your great-grandfather.". Tsure froze up for an eternal moment, looking intently at his wife and wondered, if she was pulling his leg. She never wavered. And he realized, that she was beyond serious. Besides, she wouldn't joke about this anyway. So, very slowly and carefully and most likely looking like a drugged psychopath, he turned around to his newly discovered family. And found himself breathless in the face of Naruto's grin, so much like Kira's, so much like his own.

Tsure wanted to say a thousand things, like that he was happy to meet Naruto, that Naruto would like it here, that the whole country would celebrate his arrival and so much more. Wanted to ask him even more, like how he got here, how he liked it here, if the people were nice to him so far, where he came from, how old he was, what his favorites were and so on and so on.

With his brain so unsure, what to say, his mouth decided on it's own, "... ... um ... Hi ...?". Despite the rather short greeting, Naruto's grin became even wider. "Hi, jiji! Do you want to come shopping with us? Gran-gran said, you could help us.", he replied. Tsure laughed, loud and clear, and far more relaxed than he remembered ever being. Looks like Naruto inherited not only Kira's grin, but also her taste for nicknames. "Sure! I can't let my great-grandson get scared for life because of Sari's shopping habits. When are we going?", Tsure joked. The woman in question looked a bit miffed, but answered anyway, "We wanted to go after finishing Naruto's tour through the castle. But we got to the most important rooms already, so if you like, we can go now and let Naruto explore the rest later.".

After everyone agreed, they prepared to leave. And what for preparations they had to make! Naruto was beyond annoyed with all the trouble they had for a simple shopping stroll: first, they called for some bodyguards for gran-gran. Seven escorts - and that was only a small selection of her guards. Then a big carriage (with driver) had to get ready. In the meantime the queen send for a few (sixteen!) servants, to carry the stuff, they were about to buy. He realized his family would take quite some getting used to. If this was how gran-gran bought "bare minimum of necessities", he sure as hell would always be busy, whenever she went for bulk buying. Three hours later, Naruto finally sat down in the carriage and the whole precession set out towards the city.

* * *

The people were rather confused, the queen rarely left the palace and when she did it was about some political meeting. Her husband, the king, was more for a causal stroll through the city, but usually went alone or with close friends. Last time both of them went for a shopping spree was 20 years ago! Even then, there were far less bodyguards and servants.

As if that wasn't weird enough, quite a few bodyguards were rather young. Not that anyone doubted their abilities, but why the sudden change? Though the strangest of all was actually the young boy sitting between the royal pair. Who was he? And why was he with the royal family?

So everyone stared more or less openly at the procession and especially at Naruto. The prince himself didn't think much of the attention. Heck, if such a large group would go in front of him, he would stare too!

Half an hour and a lot of bows later, they arrived at the first shop - clothes. To be precise, it was a store for kimonos of a very high quality. The vendor personally came to the queen and after a bow, asked her how he could help. Sari had already made a list and simply stated: "We need a few things for this young man." and pointed at Naruto, "Well, first he needs some causal clothes. Thirty sets should do for the beginning, then ten sets for training and another ten for official business of varying decree of importance.". The vendor would have wondered about the odd situation, but right now, he was too happy to care. After all, it wasn't everyday, that he could sell fifty complete outfits. And the queen had an expensive taste!

So the vendor lead all of them to the male section. He would have to change every single kimono, because the only males that bought here, were foreigners - and those were usually already adults.

Naruto took a look around him, at all those expensive and pretty kimonos. A week ago, he wouldn't have believed to **ever **wear one - and now, his gran-gran was about to buy him more than some clans had! Jiji was already in a chair and halfway to dreamland, much to gran-gran's annoyance. Naruto for his part just smiled and looked for some clothes, he would like. Difficult decision; pretty much everything there was beautiful.

In the end Naruto decided on a selection of blue, orange and black kimonos for whatever gran-gran called "causal situations". Training clothes were easy - the vendor just brought a bunch of sets, he considered most comfy and tight enough to not get in the way. The prince tried on those, he liked the most and made a few stretches to see, if they would constrict his movements. After ten formfitting kimonos were chosen, the real trouble started.

Naruto became really scared, what sort of "official business" a prince would have to deal with. The clothes alone were getting on his nerves - he was a ninja and not a damn Christmas tree! For example one offered kimono had pink(!) diamonds sewed in everywhere - of course Naruto refused to even try it. Another one had so many layers, that he would take three hours to even get it on.

But some were actually great - like a kimono, that shimmered like a rainbow and one other with flames printed at the bottom. Thankfully the queen didn't butt into Naruto's choice of undergarments, so he just collected a bunch of boxers and socks and was finally done with clothes-shopping - after four hours.

* * *

Unfortunately, the fifty kimonos were still not enough for gran-gran's "bare minimum of necessities". So the next stop was a bookstore of all things. Before he could even set a foot in the place, Naruto was already beyond annoyed and sort of tired because off the dressing-marathon. On the other hand his jiji was wide awake - no wonder, after his four hour nap.

Luckily, Naruto didn't have to do much in the bookstore. So he took a page out of jiji's book and slept through the whole thing. Meanwhile, his great-grandparents just took the books, they though would be good for the prince. Gran-gran decided on books about politics, leadership, chakra, history and other things, he would have to learn. Jiji choose flat out the entire series of Icha-Icha and a few other more or less graphic adult books, but also some normal adventure novels.

When the queen noticed her husband's choices, she was less than pleased and their discussion woke Naruto up, "...only 12! That's hardly acceptable literature for Naruto! Not even on the off chance that's actually legal! What are you thinking?!". "Oh, come on! You know, I wouldn't do this without a reason. If he get's interested in girls early, it will make a lot of things far easier. Then we can discuss with him about his choices and give him some advice.", the king answered, effectively ending their argument. Naruto himself wondered what his jiji did, but quickly forgot it, when he heard the next stop was a toy store.

The vendor of this store really couldn't understand, why the royal family came or why they allowed this boy to get anything he liked. So he just stood there, staring dumbfounded while a very happy blond boy pointed to half his inventory and a dozen servants collected the items.

Of course Naruto just had a ball, he hardly ever had toys and now his family bought him everything, he wanted! Maybe this shopping spree wasn't so bad after all. Naruto even asked his bodyguards what their favorite games were, bought the required items and promised his girls to play with them.

But the best part was the last shop - a weapon store. A sword was a must have, because swords are just cool. Kunai and shurikken were natural and got bought in large numbers. Then came the training-equipment: 100 training dummies, two training swords, a few sports equipment like climbing ropes, trampoline and a punchbag, mats for 50 m², 20 automatic target, that moved in different patterns, all kinds of balls and some other things.

Like weights for basically every body part - no joke, Tsure even got a weight for the part, that defines a man, and told Naruto flat out, that he'll be thankful when he's older. Thought right now, the only thing, he was thankful for, was that gran-gran didn't notice. In the store Naruto finally remembered to ask gran-gran for training. She agreed with tears in her eyes and promised to have a teacher for him the very next day.

* * *

So after everything was done, they got back to the palace. Queen Sari went straight to her paperwork and asked Tsure to find teachers for the prince, not only for training, but for knowledge and other things as well. With his family busy, Naruto had the evening free to put away all the stuff and play with his new toys.

The bodyguards may never left him, but that was finally okay with him. He had felt enough loneliness for seven lives. So Naruto didn't even make much of a fuss, when some of them followed him into the bathroom or into his bed. Yeah, being a prince would take a **lot **of getting used to, but for his family it was worth it.

* * *

Naruto wasn't the only one who had to adjust to strange family-members. In Konoha, the whole Hyuuga-clan was currently in a tizzy. Hinata hadn't been the same since Naruto left. Sure, almost all of them wanted her to change - but not into a problem child!

Hinata didn't leave her room for a week, not even for food! She would have probably died of thirst, if she hadn't had an own private bathroom. No amount of yelling, consoling, threatening and help of Inoichi Yamanaka got any reaction. Hiashi had tried - in that order. One of the elders even tried to get her out with brute force. He ended in the hospital, after Hinata had shut down all his tenketsu and threw him out of her window. She almost missed team-assignments, despite it being delayed for a week.

What finally got her out, was a fight with Hanabi. Her little sister had overheard two villagers talk about Naruto and the true reason, why he left. Of course the little girl believed, the adults were right about him and the Kyuubi being the same. So she told Hinata that nobody should cry for a demon.

Hiashi just happed to be near them and heard Hanabi - and paled to an unhealthy green. Of course he was scared of losing his daughters to the third's law. But before he could even open his mouth, he saw something far scarier than the Kyuubi. Hinata banged her door open and glared at her little sister. In two seconds she beat her with brute strength, more accurateness than Hiashi himself could muster and without a single bit of chakra.

After Hanabi lost consciousness, Hinata marched out of the Hyuuga-compound, filling everyone with terror, and into the Hokagetower. She didn't ask for an appointment, heck, she didn't even acknowledge the secretary. Instead she just went straight into the Hokage's office, completely ignored the jonins and Anbus already there and yelled at the Hokage loud enough for the entire village to hear: About the injustice done to Naruto, about how he suffered the entire time, how she thought his dear jiji was supposed to protect him, ... The Hokage for his part would be furious, that a little child would yell at him, in front of his best ninjas no less, if he wasn't just glad, that someone cared for Naruto. (The fact, that she was totally right had **nothing **to do with it!)

Little did he know, that it would be the last time for a long while that anyone heard her voice. Because after this, Hinata refused to talk to anyone. Not a word at the introduction of the genin teams, not at training, not at mission, certainly not at her home and not anywhere else either. Some joked she was hoarse now, other tried to cheer her up, but most just let her be. If someone found Naruto, she would talk again and if not, well, she wasn't **that **important anyway. Right?


	4. answers and questions

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

Prince Naruto

Chapter 4: answers and questions

Naruto thought before his family was worth studying. But now... He wasn't so sure anymore... Queen Sari had just told him the timetable for the next weeks - politics (huh?), history (crap), geography (maybe even useful, if he wanted to run from his classes), etiquette (what is that?!), riding (for what would he need this?) and a whole lot more. It took all he had, not to start crying or trying to run away!

So Naruto did the only thing he could think of. He argued, "But, but, can't you let me have a bit more time for myself?! I still want to learn some cool new jutsus! I never found the time to learn more than Kagebushin from my scroll!". "You know Kagebushin?", jiji interrupted surprised. Naruto answered carefully, "Yeah, ... ?".

This gave the king an idea, "Then, how about this? You make as many clones as you can - and the clones go to your lessons. That way you can do what you want and still learn everything when your clones vanish. As long as you make more than one clone, you could even learn more that way, because the first clone can learn about one thing while another learns something different. Thought the original you should still train strength and stamina and such, because you can't receive physical training from a clone. How does this sound?".

Naruto was ecstatic! He can leave the boring parts to his clones and have far less work. No doubt: His family was the greatest **ever**!

So the Queen informed all of Naruto's teachers, that they would get a clone each and very likely work at the same time. None of them had a problem with this, it would work just the same after all. The only people not very happy with the arrangement were Naruto's clones. They wouldn't even be able to sleep through their classes! (Private lessons were the worst.) And so it began.

* * *

While Naruto trained with his weighs or ran laps around the training hall, most of his clones were taught about various subjects. He made more clones than he had teachers and so the extras could learn new jutsus from the forbidden scroll. Finally.

Meanwhile both clones and teachers were beyond surprised: The clones, that learning this stuff was actually **fun**, when teachers weren't being mean to him. And his teachers about the prince's obvious lack of education. He couldn't even read! Sure, he knew a few Kanji and most Hiragana and could understand what the text was about through the context. But he really couldn't learn that way! The boy was 12 for heaven's sake! He should have been through at least six years of school by now. Surely, someone of his former teachers must have realized this and should have helped him! It couldn't even be the prince's fault! He was very clever and learned things easy, as long as they were explained. It was all very strange.

The teachers decided what to do: If possible they would make it a practical lesson, like playing shogi for strategy or dancing for etiquette. Some classes like ninjutsu, taijutsu, riding, kenjutsu and a few others were mostly practical anyway. If this wasn't possible, the teacher would just explain the subject to the prince, instead of having him read about it. The history teacher, though, was the one, who would teach Naruto how to read.

And after classes they would ask the queen, who had taught the prince before. To **ignore **a student, that couldn't even read! What were they thinking? And what were the officials thinking, to let those persons teach **any **child, let alone the prince of diamond!

* * *

Regardless of this setback, the prince's progress amazed all of them. He learned reading in half an hour, writing in another, eight Ninjutsus in one day, as well as three dances, two kenjutsu katas, five taijutsu katas and basic math, that would usually take two weeks to learn. In his other classes, he did great as well.

Naruto himself was just as amazed. This stuff was easy! And **fun**! No boring lectures of reading texts, that didn't make sense. No explanations, that nobody could understand without asking a parent or teacher for an easier version. No waiting outside, because he answered wrong. No other students, who laugh at him, because he made a mistake. Nothing like that! Just talking and listening about fascinating topics! Even etiquette was surprisingly interesting. He never imagined, that people would start a **war **over someone holding his dancing partner five centimeters too close.

Strategy was quickly becoming his favorite subject. They just played a game the entire day! And Naruto even got **praised **for it! Hell, he couldn't remember the last time he got praised in Konoha, if he ever was. But his teachers praised him a lot - even for playing a game. Another subject Naruto liked already, was leadership. Most kids probably never learn things like that, but he could hardly wait for the next lesson. Before, he never thought, he would see the day, when he **waited **for a lesson to start!

Today, he and his teacher had started on reading faces. So he could realize, when someone tried to lie to him or use him. And Naruto finally understood! He understood, why Sakura would smile at him one second and punch him the next. He understood, why Hinata would get a red face whenever she saw him. Oh, how wrong he was, for his previous assumption!

* * *

(flashback)

The leadership teacher - Suzura - pointed to a specific picture, "What can you see on this scene?". There was a girl around 15 and really pretty. She smiled at a boy, who offered her some flowers. Somehow her smile reminded Naruto of Sakura. The boy looked embarrassed, but also hopeful, so he probably likes the girl and asked her out. Since she was smiling as well, she would probably accept.

The Hokage had told him once, that a girl smiles a lot at the boy, she liked. Even if she doesn't admit liking him. "Most young girls", he had explained, "fear rejection so much, that they cover up their interest. For example, they are mean to the one, they like, especially in public. Sometimes they even go so far, as to pretend they're interested in someone else, just to hide their feelings." That was also the reason Naruto had asked Sakura out so much.

She often smiled at him, but then seemed to realize others were looking and punched him. Naruto tried to let her know, that he liked her back and that it was ok, to be friends or more, if she wanted. Back then, he had wanted a friend so badly... Not, that it ever worked...

"Well, I think, the boy just asked the girl out, because he has flowers for her and looks at her expecting and hopeful, but also a bit embarrassed. The girl seems happy to get asked and will probably agree.", Naruto finally guessed. "Almost my prince. You're absolutely right about the boy, he just asked her out on a date. But the girl's smile is artificial. Look, her jaw is very stiff and her eyes as well. That happens, when somebody forces an expression on his or her face, that would not be there naturally. She will reject the boy for sure. Most likely in a very blunt and brutal way.", explained Suzura.

Naruto was confused, "Then why pretend to be happy about getting asked out?". Hesitantly his teacher answered, "Hmm, I'm not sure... Maybe to give the boy hope, before shooting him down. Or maybe, to pretend to be nice without making the effort to see things from his point. It depends on their relationship before."

Well, so much for Sakura liking him. She probably had a good laugh whenever he had asked her out. And that was almost everyday for two years. What a waste of time! Anyway, it didn't matter anymore, he doubted he would see her ever again. That was probably for the best...

* * *

Suzura didn't know, that she had just thrown the prince for a loop and simply took the next picture. This time of a girl, who watched a boy train. The boy either didn't notice or didn't care, he just focused on throwing kunai. The girl watched him with a very red face and pressed her hand over her impressive décolleté. She reminded Naruto of Hinata. (Similar shades of red)

"Um, ... the boy trains and doesn't mind the girl. The girl wants to train too, but can't because off her fever", the prince more asked than answered. Suzura bite back a smile, "Not really. The boy probably hasn't noticed the girl and the girl doesn't have a fever. She is blushing, because she likes the boy. See? She pays more attention to him than to his kunai and put her hand close to her heart. She is probably rather shy. When a girl sees a boy, that she loves, her eyes become really soft, like she loses her focus. And her gaze follow the boy everywhere, as if nothing else even exists. That also applies to confident girls. Some shy girls quickly look away, when their special boy notice them. So you should look for expressions to read, when the person think you aren't looking. That way, it will be far easier to get an opinion of a person. The results will also be closer to the truth this way. Not only with girls and their feelings."

"So ... What would she be like, if the boy asked her out, Suzura-Sensei?", Naruto asked, thinking of Hinata. "Hmm? ... Interesting question. I think she would turn completely red, maybe even get weak at the knees... But in the end she would agree for sure!", she answered.

By now, the prince was rather confused: Hinata had no reason to be shy. She could have easily become his first, best and maybe only friend. Back then, he had wanted a friend so badly... Ok, it was official: Girls make **absolutely no sense**!

Naruto was still stunned about all this news, but class wasn't over yet. So he put these thought in the back of his head for later and just took the next picture.

(flashback end)

What for revelations! The only thing more surprising to Naruto was, that he actually enjoyed school and that reading was fun, when the text makes sense.

* * *

In Konoha, Shikamaru had questions over questions. Many adults had never really made much sense, when it came to Naruto. But this was **insane**! The majority celebrated losing him like an **achievement**! Seriously, his pranks weren't **that **bad! Most were even quite funny.

Shikamaru had been thinking about Naruto's departure and the strange reactions for two weeks now - and he still hadn't made any progress! Heck, so far, not a single theory, he had come up with, could explain Naruto's friendship with the Hokage and his trouble with most of the village at the same time! It drove him crazy!

Even his **own **father was acting weird. Sure, Shikamaru expected him to be worried about any Konoha-Ninja. But despite being a jonin, it was almost as if he was **scarred **of Naruto ...? That just couldn't be? Right? After all, Naruto was only a genin. Hell, he **wasn't **even a genin! Since he failed the test, again.

At first, Shikamaru thought the adults were that scarred, because Konoha had lost an important scroll. But this believe went out of the window, when Iruka-Sensei informed everyone, that only jonin or Anbu are allowed to confront Naruto. Everyone else should tell him, that Mizuki's scheme had been discovered and Naruto can just go back to the Village. In case he didn't believe this, they are to let Naruto go and report back where they had seen him. Under no circumstances are they to fight him or even restrain him.

This was **ridiculous**! For heaven's sake, the guy was the weakest of the whole class! Even with the scroll, Naruto couldn't be dangerous. The scroll was written for Anbus. Most likely he wouldn't even understand what the text was about.

So, **why**? Why was everyone so on edge about **one little boy**, that wasn't even a genin? And why on earth was he **still not found**? Shikamaru had seen the search party. Pretty much all jonins, Anbus and hunternins, that were in Konoha at the time. The first time, he had seen the large group, he just thought, that he wanted some of the stuff, the Hokage was smoking.

And later he believed, he actually **did **smoke that stuff, when the group came back **without **either the scroll or Naruto. Seriously, what the hell!? Half of each the Inuzuka, Aburame and Hyuuga clan weren't able to locate **one **little boy? Not to mention the Anbus and dogs. He had always thought the ninjas, chasing Naruto around after a prank, were just playing with him. Well, apparently not.

Shikamaru told his father about all this, but he couldn't get anymore out of the troublesome man. He would have asked Hinata for more information, but after the yelling she put the Hokage through, he really didn't want to get on her bad side. This was all so far beyond troublesome!


End file.
